Risky Situations
by EnyoAzul
Summary: Byakuya and Kenpachi love the risk. -A little drabblish scene- ByaKen. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite is the creator of Bleach. I'm just a fan playing with his characters.

Warnings: without plot and mentions of Mpreg (although no one is really preg)

Note: Wrote this while boyfriend was taking a nap.

* * *

"If you insist on assaulting me in my own division the least you can do is lower your reaitsu lest someone discover us."

"Heh," Kenpachi snorts as his teeth sink into the pale smooth neck of his colleague. The smell of hard labor and tang of sweat is an expected experience when one soldier propositions another but not in his case. Even this late in the day Byakuya's skin emits a freshly washed scent; he is nearly always clean and it irritates Kenpachi. Just once, once, he'd like to catch him off guard and dirty. "Maybe I want someone to find us," he says, his mouth still hovering over his lover's neck. "Maybe I want someone to know what a naughty little princess Kuchiki Byakuya really is, know how he spreads his legs so willingly for a big bastard like me" With the tip of his nose he nudges the other's lower earlobe. "Know that he's been loving it for more than a year. I want this whole fucking place to know how I make you scream in pleasure and call out _my _name." Kenpachi presses his palms harder against Byakuya's shoulders to emphasize the point knowing that the noble will have bruises the same shape as the Sakura leaves engraved on the 6th Division walls on his back in the morning. "And I think you want them to know too."

"What?" Byakuya tries to sound indignant but he is far too gone. His voice is a little too breathless. His body too wanton. It is a joke to try and sound superior when you have your thighs spread and one leg wrapped around another's waist anyway.

"You're getting careless, Kuchiki." Kenpachi says in mock admonishment, "Six months ago you wouldn't have let me kiss ya outside of your closed bedroom doors in that little mansion of yours much less get you to this," he presses his thigh into Byakuya's clothed but fully erect cock "point in the middle of a public walkway."

"Ken-pachi," Byakuya moans, apparently ignoring the last minute of their conversation.

"S'okay," Kenpachi says and he captures his lover's lips with his own. He wants so badly to finally have this affair exposed. He wants to let the whole damn world know that Kuchiki is his, and he is going to let them know this night. He plans to fuck Byakuya hard and fast, hitting all the right places, delighting in the sweet moans falling from the noble's lips, pleasuring in the tight warmth around his length, and right before climax he'll let his reaitsu explode, and people will come running just in time to see the pretty noble's face contort in ecstasy courtesy of no other than him, Zaraki Kenpachi.

Of course, that's just a fantasy; he can't really do that lest he lose the pleasure of meeting his lover from time to time. Byakuya was a pretty face and kind hearted once you got to know him but he could be viciously cold when it came to his pride.

"Kenpachi," Byakuya's grey eyes are darker than usual and are tearing in lust. He gestures to the building next to them. "The- office. My office…"

"Why? I'll fuck you right here." Kenpachi presses himself further against the smaller man, "I've got no problem with that."

Byakuya does his best to ignore him and struggles out of the hold. "Let's go. Now."

Kenpachi saunters behind his lover trying to get the best view of the shapely ass under the hakama. It is silent inside the main 6th Division building. Not a single Shinigami is around and Kenpachi wonders if Byakuya had planned it. He licks his lips as Byakuya glances his way. Byakuya won't allow them to get caught, but there is a chance, a small but not impossible chance that at the right moment someone could walk in. It's fucking hot to think of the possibility.

* * *

Normally the office is out of the question, but Abarai, who has a tendency to show up unexpectedly, is on mission in the world of the living. It's Perfect. He will not risk them getting caught lest he lose his lover. The secrecy, the chance of getting caught, it's all part of the game Kenpachi loves and Byakuya will not chance the loss of that which keeps his lover returning again and again. He can not even guarantee that he himself would remain interested if the thrill was gone.

Byakuya leans up against his desk and motions for Kenpachi to advance. The look of the large man approaching him from a distance fills Byakuya with desire. He wants to be ravished by the man completely. He wants his hair to be yanked and body handled roughly.

Byakuya lets his body go limp as he is pushed onto his back. There are times when he is as aggressive as Kenpachi, times when he fights for dominance just as much, but this night is not one of those night. This night he will give away all control.

Kenpachi grins as he realizes what sort of love making session this will be. "I love it when your like this."

Kenpachi always says that. Byakuya wants to laugh but instead he looks into this lover's lust-filled eyes and whispers, "fuck me, Kenpachi."

Ever prepared Kenpachi reaches into his clothes and pulls out a jar of lube. Byakuya loves that about him. He moans as he positioned every which way in preparation. Clangs and clatters fill the air as the objects once occupying the top of Byakuya's desk fall to the floor.

He is penetrated without so much of a word from his lover. Byakuya squeezes his lover's shoulders.

"You okay?" Kenpachi asks, stilling his movements for a moment.

"Of course," Byakuya says turning his face as if offended. Truthfully, he finds it amusing and a little heartening that despite the length of time that has passed Kenpachi is still concerned for him.

Kenpachi's thrusts are strong and powerful and each one drives him further toward the edge. He has little control; even his legs are bound by Kenpachi's will. Byakuya stares into lover's eyes ever desiring the look of passion within them. The connection he feels at this moment is what he has needed in his life for so long. He refuses to let it go now or ever.

It is times like these that he badly wants to be impregnated. There is something about knowing his lover's come will soon be inside of him that thrills him to no end. He sounds ridiculous and knows if the other man knew his thoughts he'd be laughed at but still the risk, although extremely unlikely, of creating a child with this wild man from the Zaraki district is so fucking hot.

"Bya-," Kenpachi whimpers and pinches Byakuya's nipple. He needs to come. Byakuya knows the only time Kenpachi whimpers is when he needs to come.

Byakuya closes his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of his lover's penis inside him. It is amazing. He is complete. It is filling, and warm; it's sexy, and hot; it's risky, and naughty; and soon he is going to take a large warm load of his lover's sperm into his body. He is close. He lifts his body up. He wants it. He needs it. He needs it now.

If anyone finds out…if anyone finds out…Byakuya is coming. He realizes Kenpachi is coming too. The feeling of his lover's come is even better than he expected. It has been a while since their last session and it is obvious his partner has not taken care of himself since then. Byakuya smiles to himself. He is glad. He loves the come as much as the act itself.

* * *

They are clean and fully clothed once again. Byakuya hates saying goodbye after sex but unless it is done in his bedroom they always part immediately after. Kenpachi seems a little lost. Perhaps he has misplaced something in the office. Byakuya glances around. "You did remember to put away your lube, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Kenpachi rolls his eyes, "wouldn't want the cleaning service to find that in your office would ya?"

"They'd probably assume it was Abarai's." Byakuya replies nonchalantly.

"Some day, Kuchiki," Kenpachi says as he heads toward the office's door, "everyone's gunna know what I do to you."

"That will be the day, won't it?" Byakuya says in the best threatening voice he can muster in his post-sexual bliss.

Kenpachi grins before turning away. Byakuya watches him leave wondering when they will meet intimately again. He briefly wonders if he should suggest to Kenpachi a more regular relationship- not just friends, not just sexual partners- but he decides against it. It just isn't worth the risk.


End file.
